


Tell me, tell me, Enterprise

by SallyPejr



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Songfic, but with Enterprise, twinkle twinkle little star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Songfic inspired by Twinkle twinkle littel star and Star Trek AOS.





	Tell me, tell me, Enterprise

Tell me, tell me, Enterprise

Where is Vulcan in the skies?

You can't see it from the Earth

It is too much far away.

Study, study, little guy

I will take you to Vulcan.

.

Tell me, tell me, Enterprise

When can I visit Vulcans?

I had studied many years,

I'm the bestest of my peers,

Tell me, tell me, Enterprise,

Will you take me to Vulcan?

.

Tell me, tell me, Enterprise,

Where the fuck you put Vulcan?!

Only rocks are between stars

Some old metal falls apart

Tell me, tell me, Enterprise,

Was my learning just for fun?!

.

Study, study, angry guy

You will find out where's Vulcan.

If you studied history

Instead of your botany

You would know about the fate

Of vulcans was not so great.

.

Study, study, angry guy

About Nero who broke Vulcan

Vulcan two was selected

Vulcans there were transported

Study, study, little guy,

Learn about the New Vulcan.

.

Tell me, tell me, Enterprise,

Where's New Vulcan in the skies

You can't see it from the Earth

It is too much far away

Study, study, little guy

You will get to New Vulcan.


End file.
